My Dear Uzumaki
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Sasuke is afraid his boyfriend Naruto might leave him one day because of his foul attitude. He begins to feel depressed and down, how will Naruto handle and comfort him when he finds out? Two-shot, long and detailed smut/lemon, yaoi boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasuke starts to feel afraid his boyfriend Naruto might leave him one day because of his foul attitude. He begins to feel depressed and down, how will Naruto react when he finds out?

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings: **AU. Very detailed and long smut/lemon. There will be oral, anal, fingering etc. Yaoi (MalexMale).

**AN: **Hello again! This fanfiction is written by a request from kaykaybear1211, so I hope you like it. This is going to be a two-shot, in the same universe as the my other NaruSasu smut one-shots as usual! I decided that since all the one-shots i have planned will be more or less PWP, this one is going to be having a little plot, but the end of this and second chapter will be pure, long, detailed smut.

Also, feel free to check out my other oneshots :)

I have actually finished the whole thing, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but it got so long that I had to break it up in two chapters. But I will most likely post the second chapter tomorrow, so please tell me what you think!

* * *

"_I am breaking up with you." _

_Sasuke froze on his spot, the words repeating themselves like an echo in his head. Naruto's brows were furrowed, his fists clenched, looking directly into him with those blue eyes. Sasuke's heart stopped, and it felt like time stopped as his whole world slowly fell apart. Break up? Naruto was breaking up with him? No..._

"_But-"_

"_I said it's over, Sasuke."_

"_B-but why?"_

_A long annoyed sigh escaped Naruto's lips, which made Sasuke's heart clench. He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. Who did he remind him of again? _

"_Look, Sasuke... I have tried to hold out with you, I really have, but all you do is hit, mock and ignore me. I have had enough, now you can feel how it is to be given the cold shoulder." Naruto buried his hands inside his pockets after that, and eyes narrowed angrily. Sasuke blinked, completely out of words, his heart was beating so fast and he didn't know what to do with himself. _

_Losing Naruto... No... That can't happen!_

"_Good bye," the blond boy turned his back to him coldly, and walked away. The elder reached out his hand, and no matter how far he stretched, his lovely boyfriend was too far out of reach. Sasuke ran after him, wanting to hug his back and tell him to stay. But no matter how much he ran, Naruto only got further away; as if he was unreachable._

"_Don't leave me, Naruto!"_

Sasuke's eyes shot open, the first thing he was greeted by was the white ceiling and the hot morning sun. His breath came out in uneven heavy pants while sweat ran down the side of his face. The raven clutched the sheets, sitting up and trying to calm down the wild heartbeats that only seemed to get faster. He ran his fingers through the ebony locks and sighed relieved when he realized it was just a nightmare.

He looked to the side, his heart jumping when he didn't find a certain blonde idiot sleeping next to him. Sasuke buried his face in his hands, trying to come over that dream, feeling horribly uncomfortable. The thing that really got to him was that it wasn't his first time having this exact dream.

_Why am I whining like it's the end of the world?_ Sasuke rubbed the side of his arm and threw the blanket off his body. _Where is that idiot anyway?_ A chill went up his spine when the cold hit his naked form, and he hissed. Sasuke got off the bed, his knees shaking slightly as he held the nightstand to steady himself. His butt hurt, reminding him of their activities last night. Naruto had been really rough, and Sasuke blushed weakly when he remembered how loud he must have been. Their neighbors, Gaara and Neji, have most definitely heard them, again.

The boy grumpily pulled on his underwear that were lying on the floor, and tossed on his dark blue t-shirt and grey shorts. Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, chewing angrily on his plump bottom lip and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Naruto was whistling a melody, which Sasuke didn't recognize, while frying something on a pan. A wide grin played on his lips when he noticed his lover, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Koi~ Just have a seat, Sasuke,_ I_ made breakfast this time," came a cheerful greeting. Naruto drew out one of the chairs from the round kitchen table, as a gesture for the older to sit down. Sasuke raised his head and walked over, trying to walk steadily though he failed horribly.

"Tsh, you don't know how to cook, you will probably only make a disaster out of the kitchen. I am telling you, I am not cleaning up any mess." He crossed his arms when he took a seat, but then realized that he really... _really_ was a cold asshole. Naruto, as usual, didn't flinch one bit at the comment and continued.

"I know, but you always cook for me and I feel useless. I know you must be exhausted, and deserve to relax this summer break. That's why I took time to buy a cookbook, I even woke up earlier." The blond told, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke arched a brow, turning his head slightly to look at the younger's back.

That was... cute. Naruto was so considerate, so warmhearted, did there still exist people like that? Sasuke rubbed the side of his arm and lowered his head, guilt building inside, making his stomach hurt. The dream he kept having, flashed through his mind, and he gulped.

Was it some kind of sign? A reminder maybe, or a warning?

Either way, Sasuke understood that he had to try being nicer, or else... Just the _thought_ of not being with Naruto anymore was enough to make him feel depressed. _God_, he had to try changing his attitude. No, he couldn't do that... but he _had_ to. One day Naruto might get tired of him for always being such a negative ticking bomb.

"Is something wrong, Beautiful?" Sasuke jumped in his seat when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Naruto's lips pressed against his ear, making the raven shiver.

"No."

Naruto's lips parted in surprise, usually Sasuke would snap and punch him in the face if he called him something like that. _Wow, I indeed must have overdone it yesterday, he is probably too worn out to argue._ The younger thought, smirking a little at the thought of how good the night before was. Naruto held his lover's shoulders and kissed his ear, then lowered his lips on his warm neck.

Sasuke's breath hitched, Naruto found one of his most sensitive spots, and sucked lovingly. The Uchiha tilted his head slightly, giving his boyfriend more access to his fair skin. Naruto's thumbs went inside the short sleeves, rubbing soothing circles while he made sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

The reaction he received was a sharp intake of breath, which sounded extremely sexy to Naruto. He licked over the red bruise he created, and licked a path down, before he cupped his older lover's chin. Sasuke turned his head to the side, facing Naruto with half-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. The dazzling azure eyes were looking at him with so much affection, so much it was almost overwhelming.

"I didn't get my usual good morning kiss." Naruto whispered, his hot breath hitting Sasuke's slightly trembling lips. _What are we, a married couple in the 60s?_ Sasuke was about that say, but held back in the last minute. _Be nice_, he told himself.

"Yeah."

A second later, Sasuke felt the familiar warm lips press against his own. Naruto gently cupped his reddening cheeks and let his lips move with the ones of his boyfriend. A pair of pale hands wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, deepening the kiss even with the position being slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke parted his lips and let Naruto's tongue enter his mouth, feeling it rub gently with his.

Pale fingers tugged the thick golden locks, while tan fingers itched to touch more of the other. Naruto broke the kiss for a moment, looking behind to see if anything had burned. Sasuke just gazed at his lover, his heart throbbing painfully against his chest, he could even feel it in his ears.

_Will Naruto really leave me one day?_ Sasuke lowered his head, feeling so uncertain and anxious. Naruto turned back, about to tell Sasuke that he had to go check on the rice and fish. However, his cheeks reddened when he took in the dreamy expression on his boyfriend's face. Sasuke's pupils were big, his cheeks flushed beautifully and his natural pink lips formed a small pout.

_What kind of expression was that? It was almost how he was when they were..._ Naruto shook his head and gulped, trying his best to not get turned on. Sasuke would kill him if he so much as tried to imply anything sexual so early in the morning, the feisty boy was extra grumpy at this time.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto mumbled, brushing a few ebony bangs off the dark brown eyes. Sasuke didn't like being treated like this, not one bit, when someone showed too much affection. He shook his head, pressing his palms against Naruto's flat chest.

"I am going to check on the food, you sit down." He said, standing up, cursing inwardly as pain shot up his spine. Naruto held around his waist, a little confused. "No, you just sit and relax-"

"I told you to fucking sit, dobe."

Sasuke immediately covered his mouth with the back of his hand, not meaning for it to come out that way. Naruto was however, sadly, used to it and just tilted his head confused. His boyfriend was acting a bit strange, he didn't usually look so... guilty when he spat something like that at him.

"I mean..." Sasuke mumbled, forcing a smile, but gave up when he realized it wasn't his thing. He instead traced a finger along the strong jawline sensually instead. "Don't you like it when I cook for you, hm, Naruto?"

Naruto's chin almost hit the floor, his heart skipping a beat as his boyfriend seductively batted his eyelashes. Sasuke decided to _try_ being a _little_ nicer to Naruto. He knew it was going to be hard, but the raven would do anything to keep his blond lover with him forever.

"O-of course... I love everything you do. It's just... I t-thought you must be tired because of l-last night. It was a long night, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. We're lovers, we do stuff for each other and... I like cooking for you. So sit down, you baka." And like that his Uzumaki turned into a pile of mush. Sasuke switched their positions and made Naruto sit down, before he went to the stove. _Wow_, he didn't know saying such stuff would be this hard.

"Tell me if you need any help." The younger smiled, though he didn't understand why Sasuke was being so persistent. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the steamy hot rice on two small bowls, adding some seasoning which Naruto failed to do.

"Tsk. Who would need _your_- I mean- uh... yeah." Naruto chuckled, shaking his head lightly. Sasuke kept the pout on his lips and seasoned the fried fish after tasting it, adding his favorite tomato sauce as well.

"Are your hips okay?" The blond asked, smiling when his boyfriend put the food on the table. Sasuke's brows twitched, taking a deep breath to control himself back from jumping on the idiot. Couldn't Naruto see that he couldn't take one step without lumping?

"I am all right." He sighed and sat across from him, grabbing the chopsticks after pressing his flat palms together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. The older just shook his head and kept doing the dishes. Naruto was usually the one doing them, but all of a sudden Sasuke just offered to do it himself, which was weird. Besides, he didn't hear any "smart" comment or mock words since yesterday night, which was definitely something he should worry about.

"Can you stop asking? I already told you I am fine," Sasuke muttered, rubbing the last plate firmly with the sponge, before he washed it with water. Naruto nuzzled his neck, understanding that something was wrong when Sasuke didn't shove him away the second he laid his hands on him. _Maybe I am thinking too much?_ The younger thought, sighing.

"I don't know, you just seem... troubled. You know you can always be comfortable with me, right?" Naruto whispered, making Sasuke turn around in the hug. The older was about to wipe his hands on the idiot's shirt, but remembered that dream and grabbed the kitchen towel instead._ Dobe, who wouldn't be troubled with you clinging to them like a koala?_

Naruto smiled childishly at Sasuke and sweetly pecked his lips, trying to remove that frown. He trailed his hands down his back, to his sides, and let them rest on his hips. Sasuke's batted his thick dark lashes, and circled his pale arms around Naruto's neck. There was a little sadness in his brown orbs, which made the blond slightly confused and worried.

"Hey... Sasuke, are you really-" Naruto was cut off by the familiar soft lips of his older lover. Sasuke pressed their chests tight and kissed him with everything he had, nibbling and sucking impatiently. Naruto caught up a moment after, hugging Sasuke's waist and responding to the kiss eagerly. The kiss grew heated too quickly, tongues already rubbing and swirling against each other.

There was some sort of desperation in it, _need_, which made the kiss get too deep very fast. Sasuke buried his hand in his boyfriend's hair, and held the back of his neck with the other. Naruto captured the older male's upper lip, running his tongue over before nipping at it. Sasuke hugged him almost as if his life depended on it, not breaking the kiss even when Naruto tried to pull back.

The kiss screamed _'you're mine'_ as Sasuke possessively claimed his mouth. They both eventually drowned into the feeling of each other as they made out, only breathing through their noses. Sasuke pulled back finally, drawing his tongue out of his younger lover's mouth, licking his lips. Naruto let their foreheads touch, both being slightly out of breath. Blue eyes looked deeply into the dark brown ones, the two of them looking like they were seeking something out of the other.

_Is everything okay, my love? You are not acting like yourself._

_Will... Will you really leave me one day, Naruto?_

Sasuke cupped his face and nuzzled their noses, almost too lovingly for his character. Naruto wanted to ask, he really did, but then he would only end up repeating the same question from earlier. He just watched him silently instead, taking in the beauty of Sasuke.

His boyfriend was really pretty, almost too pretty, which also woke possessiveness in Naruto. He let his hands wander a little lower, to his hips, before he cupped his butt firmly. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, cheeks heating up just as fast as his heart was beating.

_Why aren't you telling me how much you love me?_ The raven mentally asked, nails digging into the broad shoulders. Naruto hadn't said it at all today, which worried Sasuke greatly. Usually, the blonde idiot would say it so often, with no shame or hesitation. He repeated those words over and over, so much Sasuke would feel embarrassed and rudely tell him to shut up. But... He liked it, deep down. Of course he did, because there was no one in this world he loved more than Naruto.

"Hold me..." Sasuke whispered carefully, leaning in to bite the side of the tan neck. Naruto blushed hazily, taken aback by the fact that that action was both cute and erotic at the same time. Sasuke sucked on the skin, and was startled a bit when he felt those hands go his thighs, and lift him up. The beautiful male wrapped his long legs around Naruto's back, their lips meeting yet again when the blond managed to place Sasuke on the counter top.

"Don't say stuff like that..." Naruto panted, their lips only a breath away. "And expect me to be gentle with you afterwards." He finished, voice so deep it made the proud Uchiha shiver. Sasuke didn't dare close his eyes, he was so scared his boyfriend would just disappear. _Then don't be gentle with me_. He wanted to say. _Be rough, show me that I really am only yours_. Sasuke took a deep breath, and decided to say those words. Yes, he could do it.

"Then don't-"

Before he even started, a loud ringing noise filled the couple's apartment, startling them both for a moment since the atmosphere had been quite intense. Naruto looked behind at the door, the arousal that was in his eyes slowly fading. Sasuke arched a brow, a bit dazed since his heart was still beating like crazy.

"Shit... I forgot I was going to hang out with Gaara today. It must be him." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, sending his boyfriend an apologetic look. Sasuke furrowed his brows, trying to hide his uneasiness with anger. "I am so sorry love, but I-"

"No, don't apologize, it's fine. Go." Sasuke pushed him away and jumped off the counter top, his cheeks now flushing from embarrassment. Naruto's features softened, and reached for his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I said go."

"I really didn't mean to... Sasuke... uh..." Naruto mentally slapped himself and hugged his lover's shoulders from behind. "Look, I am sorry, but I already promised him. I am sure you can hang out with Neji-"

"Let go of me, Naruto. Besides, I didn't complain, just go. Don't let him wait, I am not mad or anything." Sasuke sighed, unwrapping Naruto's arms from around him, then turned to face him. Naruto smiled weakly, and cupped Sasuke's chin, forcing him to have eye-contact.

"I won't be long." He said, and pecked the lips sweetly, before he went to the bedroom. Sasuke stood there, not moving, just lowering his head slightly so his bangs fell in front of his eyes. He knew Naruto would not go if Sasuke told him to, he would cancel every plan he had for him, he knew it. _So why can't I bring myself to tell him to stay?_

Naruto was probably happy to be away from him anyway, and this was his chance to stay away from the foul-mouthed grumpy selfish brat of a boyfriend he was. Negative thoughts already clouded Sasuke's mind, taking him further down by the minute.

"You sure it's okay for me to go?" The voice of Naruto made Sasuke turn around, finding him fully dressed by the kitchen doorframe. His gentle blue eyes made the elder's heart clench, and he parted his lips slightly_. No. No, I don't want you to go... Stay here, with me... Please..._

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, and he could see in Naruto's eyes that _that_ was exactly what he wanted to hear. So why did he have to be so stubborn and proud all the time? Sasuke parted his lips, but his voice didn't come out. _Say it, just say it!_ He told himself, still looking at his boyfriend. _It is not so hard, just say it._ _Say you want him to stay, and hold you all day and night and forever._

"Yeah. I need some privacy, you know?" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, disappointed with himself for not saying it as it was. Naruto smiled wholeheartedly and gave him a final kiss on the cheek, before he left. Sasuke crossed his arms, pouting sadly.

_This is for the best... I must not be selfish after all..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been one hour, and Sasuke was lying on the bed, watching the digital clock with dreamy eyes. It was boring, he had to admit that. Usually, he would busy himself with school work, but since it was summer, there wasn't much he could do. Sasuke sighed, rolling to face Naruto's side of the bed. _Now I understand how Naruto feels when I leave him alone for hours just to hang out with Neji. _

"I miss you..." Sasuke whispered, and closed his eyes, hugging Naruto's pillow close to himself. He took in the scent of it, the familiar scent of his lover which he could never ever get tired of. Sasuke rubbed it against his face, and warmth filled his chest. _Naruto won't leave me, he said so himself, didn't he?_

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened and he threw away the pillow when he realized where his thoughts had been wandering. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself, jumping off the bed angrily, tramping out of the room.

_I am Naruto's __**boy**__friend, not girlfriend, so why the hell am I whining like one all alone, after being left for one little hour!_ Sasuke stepped angrily to the kitchen, and went to the fridge. He grabbed a can of soda, and almost brutally slammed the door shut_. I am a teenager for fuck's sake. I should be partying and enjoying my life, not sobbing like some desperate housewife waiting for her husband! _

Sasuke grabbed a bag of potato chips from the cupboards and headed to the living room. He was having so many mixed emotions, all because of those stupid dreams. The feisty boy had never been in love with someone so much before, and the feeling was scaring him. Sasuke turned the TV on and opened the soda, taking a long delicious sip. He tried to distract himself from thinking too much, it was never good, and it only made him feel worse.

_It's okay... Even though he didn't say I love you, doesn't mean he will leave me._ Sasuke thought, clutching the couch pillow. His eyelids grew heavier, and a long yawn escaped his bow-shaped lips. He rubbed his eyes slowly, and tried to focus on the TV. _Naruto won't leave me..._

_Right?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto closed the door behind himself silently, entering the dark apartment. He had been out for quite some hours, and deep down he hoped Sasuke hadn't felt lonely. He removed his shoes, and put the house keys on the hallway table before he got inside.

The living room was dark, the curtains were drawn, which made the room darker. Sasuke was sleeping soundlessly on the couch, not even having a blanket over himself. Naruto softened, the scene looked so cute, his lover was extremely adorable. It would have been completely silent if not for the small mumbling from the television. The blond grabbed the folded thin blanket that laid on the edge of the sofa, and covered his sleeping lover with it.

He turned off the TV, then knelt before Sasuke to brush a few bangs off his forehead. Naruto then placed his lips gently against his skin, tenderly, lovingly. The older boy hummed in his sleep, his brows furrowing. Naruto giggled lightly, cupping his cheek to run a thumb over the soft skin. Sasuke was just too cute when he was sleeping, it put Naruto on a good mood instantly.

"Unh... Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled, shifting slightly. The blonde's smile widened, the thought of his boyfriend dreaming about him was really... hot. Naruto pecked the sleeping male's cute lips, and kept doing that a couple more times before pulling back. He stood up, about to go change his clothes, but was stopped by something grabbing his wrist.

Sasuke stared up with sleepy eyes, having a look Naruto had never seen on him before. _Naruto is in front of me?_ He thought, holding the tanner wrist tighter. _I can at least touch him in this dream. _

"Why are you leaving me?" The raven mumbled, taking Naruto by surprise. Blue eyes widened, not understanding why his precious irreplaceable boyfriend would say something like that.

"I am not-"

"Please don't go... I will change myself, I will try... Just don't leave me..."

"What..." Naruto whispered, kneeling down again, taking Sasuke's hand in his. There was such sadness in his eyes, and he hadn't seen that in a long time. What had Sasuke been thinking of lately? He thinks Naruto is going to leave him? The blond mentally slapped himself for not noticing this before now, his lover should never feel like this.

"Baby, I am right here, you know I will never leave you." He whispered, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Sasuke's lips formed a weak o, before a small smile crept on them.

"Really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you for all the money in the world..."

Sasuke nodded relieved, and looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly his eyes closed slowly. He fell back asleep, and Naruto just watched him for a while. He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, about the fact that Sasuke should never try to change. Beside that, he had so many questions to ask, but he would wait till Sasuke woke up.

He kissed his hand, and then decided to carry him to bed. Naruto pulled the blanket off, and carefully laid one arm around Sasuke's shoulders, and the other under his knees. He lifted him up, like a princess, and nuzzled the top of his head, before he went to their cozy bedroom.

Naruto placed his lover carefully on the comfortable bed, then went to the closet to change into something comfortable, before climbing on the bed. The slight vibrations made Sasuke shift slightly, before his eyes fluttered open. His eyes locked with Naruto's, who was lying just beside him, smiling.

"Sorry for waking you up," he said, and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Sasuke yawned and sat up, his eyes trying to adjust to the bedside light. "You're here already?" He ran his fingers through his hair, blushing a little when he thought of the dream he just had.

"Yeah, sorry for being away for such a long time." Naruto whispered, leaning a little closer. Sasuke pressed his lips together and shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He felt a little nervous, now that he was around the boy he had been thinking of all day. Naruto just looked down shyly, then back at his boyfriend. "Hey, Sasuke? Is something bothering you? You know you can always talk to me about it."

The pretty male's eyes widened, before he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, afraid something bad will come out of it. Naruto looked skeptical, and decided to take the first step. He couldn't just stay silent when he knew something was troubling his love.

"You said earlier... that you were afraid of... losing me... I j-just want to talk about it, and apologize if I did something that made you think like that." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and his face turned completely red. He thought it was a dream earlier... Did he really say those things to Naruto? How embarrassing!

"N-no... it's nothing..."

"Come on Sasuke, you think I am buying that?" Naruto placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it soothingly. Sasuke looked away, having so many mixed feelings inside, he didn't know what to do. He knew deep down, that talking to Naruto was the best solution. But he was too afraid he would laugh at him, or mock him if he opened up.

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke just buried his face in his palms. _Now_, Naruto knew something had to be done, whether Sasuke liked it or not, he was not going to sit there and watch his lover break down. Naruto carefully grabbed both wrists and straddled his lap, forcing his hands away from his face.

Sasuke had tears in the corner of his eyes, _tears_. Naruto hadn't seen him cry in... ages. He sniffed softly, then avoided his lover's eyes.

"I am sorry, Naruto... I must look super pathetic right now..." Sasuke whispered, and wiped the corner of his eyes. Naruto covered his mouth with his palms, and shook his head. He parted his lips to speak, but didn't know what to say, he hated himself for hurting his boyfriend without even noticing it. He hugged him close to his chest, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Oh... Sasuke,"

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke whispered, pulling back to look Naruto in the eyes. When he looked into those honest blue orbs, he couldn't help but let all his feelings out. "I know that I have been nothing but trouble for you, but you know how complicated I am, so I didn't say anything..."

"Wait, Sasuke, what is all this? I am very confused right now, though, I knew you had been hiding something from me." Naruto said softly, and gently held the sides of Sasuke's face in his hands. "Please, before_ I_ say anything, will you tell me what all this is about?"

"You... you won't laugh at me if I do?" It wasn't before those words slipped out, that he realized just how idiotic he sounded. If there was one person in the entire world Sasuke could trust, it was Naruto. He had always been by his side, and never, not even once let him down. That was what worried Sasuke the most, what had _he_ ever given Naruto?

Naruto's chin fell, and he quickly shook his head. His love was having a though time, of course he wouldn't joke about this stuff.

"T-there is no way I would laugh, Sasuke... I will hear you out baby, just pour your heart out." He smiled, kneeling before Sasuke and taking both his hands in his. The raven nodded, finally letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He decided to just tell Naruto everything, he couldn't bear the look in his eyes. He looked so worried and guilty, and he shouldn't be feeling that.

"It is actually pretty silly, really," Sasuke forced a laugh, and squeezed Naruto's hands tighter. He never broke eye-contact, wanting to look directly into his lover as he did this. God, when was the last time he felt so nervous?

"I was afraid you might... leave me one day, you know?" Sasuke swallowed hard, he could almost see his pride shattering right before his eyes. Naruto quickly parted his lips to protest, but was stopped by a pale finger pressed against his pink lips. "I also thought about changing a little, you know? Being a little nicer, and not all gloomy and grumpy."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and shook his head. He felt relieved, he really did, because if this was the problem, then Naruto was glad, because he could fix it. This was his opportunity to show Sasuke just how much he loved him, and that he was fearing the exact same ting.

"Oh, Sasuke... you're really too adorable for words." Naruto laughed and lovingly kissed his forehead. Sasuke's cheeks were burning now, his whole body felt hot from his boyfriend's touch. Naruto once again cupped his cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the trembling lips.

"Me? You really think I will leave you? Are you aware of the fact that I am the one who is constantly worried about you leaving me?" He whispered, a wide smile on his lips. Sasuke just shrugged weakly, and held his wrists gently. Naruto could see the pure love in his boyfriend's eyes, and there was so much of it.

"I am so in love with you, Sasuke. Even though it sort of hurts that you think I will leave you, it still makes me happy to know that you love me enough to worry about it." Naruto grinned wider when Sasuke smiled weakly.

"But... why...? Doesn't it bother you that I am so cold all the time?"

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, eyes roaming his boyfriend's gorgeous face. "When I confessed to you many years ago, do you think I confessed to a happy-go-lucky guy? No, I confessed to you, because I loved _you_, and I still love you and will always love you."

"H-how can you be so sure that there won't be someone much better out there?"

"I just do. For me there is no one out there who is better than you."

Sasuke wanted to believe those words, he really did, especially since Naruto was saying them with such a tender voice. But, he still had billions of questions left.

"W-what about me is it you like so much? I am nothing special, really..."

"Oh, that's a though one... I don't think I can count all the things I like, it is way too much... But I can make it short; I love _everything_ about you, everything." Sasuke still didn't understand, but when Naruto put it like that... he could really do nothing but believe him.

"I love your eyes, and the way they light up when you're happy. I love your every small little gesture, and the way your face heats up when you're embarrassed. I love the feeling of your hands, lips and any part of your body really. I love your habit of calling me 'idiot' when you're happy..." Naruto had to stop, he could see how much his words were overwhelming Sasuke. The boy looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"So... you really won't leave me? Even though I am such an asshole sometimes?" He sniffed, heart beating so fast that he was afraid Naruto would hear it.

"I want you, when we wake up tomorrow, to be just the way you feel comfortable. Say the things that make you comfortable, and express your feelings to me your way, okay? I don't want you to change for me, because I love every bit of you just the way it is." Naruto took a deep breath, and used his thumbs to wipe the crystal tears that fell down his beautiful lover's face.

"And Sasuke, when I have such a precious diamond like yourself by my side, there is no way I will leave. I will be a fool to leave someone like you behind, you bring joy to my life. I miss every second we are apart, so never ever feel like you're not special. You make my life colorful."

Sasuke would roll his eyes if he heard this in a movie, and would most likely throw up right after. But this, coming from Naruto's mouth, had to be one of the most romantic moments in his life.

"So I can be myself from now on?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. The younger grinned sheepishly, and let his hands wander to his waist.

"Yep, just the way I love it. But I also think you are extremely beautiful when you are not busy trying to hide who you really are. Keep that in mind. So, are we okay now, my love?" Sasuke nodded, and hugged Naruto close to himself. Tomorrow, he would probably feel humiliated and probably hide in a corner for weeks after realizing how silly he was acting. But right now, he was happy, because he was with Naruto. One day, Sasuke would also say such things to Naruto. He just needed time, which his boyfriend wholeheartedly would give him. Both boys then just held each other in silence, enjoying one of the sweetest moments in their relationship.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me, you jerk." Sasuke whispered after a long moment of absolute silence. Now as they confessed their love, it was about time to show it, _express_ it. Naruto smirked, and gently pushed Sasuke back against the pillows. The raven bent his legs, and spread them invitingly.

Naruto kneeled between them, and took both Sasuke's hands in his, entwining them over his head. He was _so_ going to make wild love to the older male, he was going to tease him, kiss him, lick and worship every part of Sasuke's body. He was going to show him just how much he loved him. Tonight, he would not hold back.

"Prepare yourself, Sasuke, because you're not going to be walking straight for a while."

"Then show me that you're not just talk." Sasuke whispered playfully, just the thought of being one with Naruto after this god-awful-long day made him all hot and bothered. The blond licked his lips, and dipped his head to melt them with Sasuke's. He licked his boyfriend's lips first, before he pulled at his upper lip teasingly, just the way he knew the older liked it.

TBC~~

* * *

**AN:** This is the first time I write something by request, I hope you like it! It is un-beta read because she is on a trip.

The second part will be up very soon, but please leave me some reviews :3

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke moaned weakly, and Naruto took the opportunity to push his wet tongue inside his lover's mouth. He let go of his hands to hold the back of his neck with one hand, while the other crept under his shirt. Sasuke wrapped his long legs around his waist, hugging his boyfriend close to himself.

The kiss deepened when both their tongues rubbed hungrily inside Sasuke's mouth. Naruto caressed his flat smooth stomach lightly, the wet noises coming from the passionate kiss turning him on. The pretty Uchiha pushed Naruto's tongue out of his mouth, but they continued to massage each other's tongues outside their lips, French kissing.

They pulled back after a moment, catching their breaths while locking a lust-filled gaze. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's thick locks, loving how soft it felt in his hands. The blond kissed the corner of his lips, then nibbled on his jawline.

"It... it's getting too hot in here." Sasuke murmured, whimpering when Naruto sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Then I guess we will have to get rid of some unnecessary clothes, no?" The Uzumaki smirked, licking a path up and down the long pale neck. Sasuke's breath hitched, and he nodded. Naruto went back to kissing his lips, he could never ever get tired of feeling those delicious lips against his. Sasuke was wearing a short sleeved shirt, which was kind of hot, because Naruto loved unbuttoning his clothes.

One button at a time, Naruto gently kissed down his neck, and busied himself with creating a hickey till he finished undoing all the small buttons. Sasuke sat back against the pillows, tugging tightly at his boyfriend's hair. It felt so good already, how did Naruto do this to him?

Naruto felt comfortable between Sasuke's legs, they fit perfectly like this. The way his legs felt so good around his waist, squeezing him and forcing him closer. Their crotches created amazing friction at every little move; it was simply heaven. Naruto nibbled his neck, grabbing a fist-full of ebony hair and pulling his head back.

"A-ah..." The hair-pulling was so kinky; Sasuke couldn't help but get more turned on. The blonde's mouth watered at the sight of the creamy white neck all exposed, and he didn't hesitate as he started licking at it. His free hand roamed the naked chest, pinching the sensitive nipples ever so often.

"S-shit..." It felt really good, Naruto was getting much better at neck-play, his tongue was so skilled. Sasuke gripped one shoulder blade tight, biting his sore bottom lip harshly to prevent himself from crying out. He was melting into a pile of mush, completely at the mercy of those sinful lips. Naruto let his hands wander down his sides, caressing and squeezing his skin softly.

Sasuke arched his back, trying to create more friction to their lower halves. Naruto ran his tongue down his throat, and left sweet butterfly kisses over his shoulders. He let his lips wander back to Sasuke's, and softly kissed him, already missing his boyfriend's taste.

"Do you really want to do it, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, stroking the delicate cheek with the back of his hand. He wanted to make sure Sasuke really wanted to do it, since Naruto was usually the one always pestering him into sex.

"Idiot, do you really think I would let you come near me if I didn't?" Sasuke mumbled against his moist lips, drowning in his lover's eyes. Naruto nuzzled their noses, then took one of the precious hands, holding it tight beside Sasuke's head, before he worked his way down his chest.

The younger didn't want to hold back, he had his sexy Uchiha right at his mercy, all willing and it would be a waste to not take full advantage of it. His lips were hungry to taste more of his skin, and with all the love that was just exploding inside his chest like firework, he had to make this good.

Naruto stopped to circle his tongue around a pink nipple, before taking it in his mouth. Sasuke hissed at the feeling, especially when Naruto started rubbing and twisting the other nipple between his fingers. He licked over the hard nub with a flat tongue, then sucked on it a bit too hard, knowing fully well how sensitive Sasuke's chest was.

"A...ah..." The older covered his mouth with the back of his hand that wasn't holding Naruto's, and closed his eyes shut at the pleasure. The blond mercilessly pinched his left nipple, pulling at it as far as it would go. Small waves of pleasure washed through Sasuke's body, making him feel numb and weak.

"I wonder if I can make you come just by playing with your nipples." Naruto smirked, leaving the wet pink flesh to switch to the other one, giving it the same treatment. It took a moment for Sasuke to catch what Naruto just said, he couldn't focus properly with all the pleasure.

"A-are you an idiot? Ngh... Y-you can't make me come just by licking my- ah...!" The pretty male didn't even finish his sentence before he had to moan. It felt so good. Naruto was tonguing the tip of his nipple, while sucking around it. His fingers skillfully rubbed, pinched and twisted the sensitive nub. The feeling was so good it almost hurt.

"I know baby, I know." Naruto left his chest with a long nip, then let his lips hover over Sasuke's. He kissed his perfect shaped lips, looking him directly in his pretty eyes. "But one day, when I get more experienced, I will definitely make you come just by playing with your cute little nipples." He twisted a nub gently to clear his point, arousing him further.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen. Besides, how dare you call me cute?" Sasuke muttered with a deep red blush, not liking to be called that. Naruto just shook his head amused, and lovingly kissed his cheek.

"You look really sexy right now, your blush is really turning me on." His deep voice made Sasuke blush even more. Naruto gave him a final peck on the lips, then sat up to slide his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it somewhere beside the bed, finally getting rid of that annoying thing. Sasuke's mouth watered at the view of his half-naked boyfriend. He ran his hands up his chest, tracing his abs, before he locked them around his neck.

Naruto kissed down Sasuke's chest, and stopped to nibble and lick over his flat smooth stomach. He laid butterfly kisses all over it, dipping his tongue into the clean navel for extra feeling. The older male sighed, his fingers playing with the blonde hair instead.

"Hurry a little, Naruto, take off my trousers." It was evening, but it was still summer, and they were in the middle of foreplay, so it was getting way too hot. Naruto nuzzled his stomach, and gave it a sweet kiss. Sasuke grew too impatient and sat up, pushing Naruto slightly away. The blond watched with half lidded eyes and parted lips as his boyfriend raised his hips off the bed, and took off his white knee length shorts.

"Now, continue." Sasuke said, and lay back, spreading his legs once again. Naruto couldn't find words to describe how sexy that was, and how hot he actually looked. It was time for him to strip as well, so he sat on the bed edge to take off his tight orange pants. They were both only in their underwear when Naruto got back to between Sasuke's legs.

He ran his hands down his smooth white thighs, and stopped to hold his knees, spreading those perfect legs further. Sasuke knew that look on Naruto's eyes, he could see the hunger, lust and love that glazed those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto dipped his head to teasingly lick on Sasuke's bulge through the slightly wet underwear, his eyes looking up to meet him.

The sight of his boyfriend between his legs was such a turn on, he couldn't deny that. Naruto spread his thighs and ran his moist tongue along them, his hands keeping them spread. Sasuke watched with pleasured eyes as he bit and nibbled on his fair skin. Naruto sucked on his right inner thigh, loving how baby soft and warm it felt against his lips. He pulled back, licking over the newly created love bite. It was a proof of their love-making, and he was hungry to claim more of him.

Naruto kissed his right knee, not breaking eye-contact as he ran his wet muscle over the fair skin. Sasuke bit his bottom lip seductively, fingers clutching the white sheets on either side of his body. Naruto switched leg, and softly licked his left knee, then continued down his leg till he reached his ankle.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when Naruto placed a soft kiss on his leg, and his heart stopped for a moment because it was so unexpected.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, face as red as a tomato. Naruto looked up with a raised brow, then smiled when he understood his boyfriend was just embarrassed.

"I am just loving you." He answered, and sat up slightly. Sasuke covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyebrows knitting. "Don't you like it?" Naruto whispered.

"It's not that... I am just really horny, and you were being all... sweet so..."

"So it's okay if I do the same to your other-"

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke crossed his arms, his face getting so hot he knew he must look awful. Naruto chuckled at the cuteness and lifted up his leg despite Sasuke's slight struggling, and locked gaze with him as he pressed his plump lips against his ankle.

"N-Naruto..."

"I love you, Sasuke..." Naruto had to tell him, he had to make sure he knew, and he would always repeat those words to him so he would never ever forget. Sasuke tried to _not_ melt into a pile of mush at his younger lover's sweet voice, but failed. His bottom lip started trembling, as well as his whole body. His chest felt like it was about to swell from the overwhelming emotions.

"Damn, you... silly dobe, just- oh come here." Sasuke sat up and hugged Naruto's neck, dragging him down in a tight hug. The side of his head was pressed against his pale chest, letting him hear and feel his heartbeat. "I love you too..." Naruto felt his own cheeks flush, his boyfriend caressed his hair tenderly and whispered those words with such a loving tone. He propped himself on his elbows and hovered over Sasuke.

"How much?" Naruto teased, grinning widely at the boy under him.

"Err... A lot." Sasuke mumbled shortly, still running his fingers through the beautiful blonde hair. Naruto giggled, and caressed the sides of his pale arms. They looked at each other for a moment, just letting the silence sink in. There was so much love in the air.

"I want to make love to you, Sasuke." Naruto caressed his cheeks, making the older smile weakly. They had been so busy lately, most of their sexual moments were often quick and rough. They haven't had time to really take it slow and drown into the feeling of each other. Sasuke nodded, receiving a sweet kiss on the lips from his lover. Naruto then softly kissed down his body till he reached his dark purple underwear.

"You're so hard, it's already wet here." The blue eyed boy murmured, rubbing the stained spot on the front slowly. Sasuke spread his legs a little wider, slightly bucking his hips as a sign that he wanted the annoying boxers gone. Naruto kissed the areas over the hem, his hands holding the waistband.

"T-take them off..." The Uchiha said, getting too impatient. Naruto knew it must be uncomfortable, since he was feeling just the same down there. Their underwear were really trapping their extremely erect members, it wasn't a good feeling. He told his lover to raise his hips before he slid the purple material down his smooth legs, then threw them along with the rest of the clothes beside the bed.

Sasuke looked away slightly, now as he was fully exposed to his boyfriend, he knew things would start getting hotter. Naruto took off his own damp underwear, knowing fully well how uncomfortable Sasuke got when he was the only one being naked. He opened their bedside drawer and pulled out a new bottle of lubricant, waving it in front of Sasuke's eyes.

"W-watermelon flavored lube...?" He read the label, raising a confused brow. Naruto grinned from ear to ear, and removed the plastic around it first, then opened it. Before he got to pour it on his fingers, Sasuke grabbed it and brought the rim to his nose, taking in the scent.

"It... actually smells pretty good... When did you buy it?" He asked, pouring some of the substance on his pale hand. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"Some days ago... we were out of lube anyway, so I went to buy some. Oh- and don't worry, I bought the regular one too," Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded carefully, then let his eyes wander down his boyfriend's body.

"Naruto, let me try... We haven't tasted lube of each other before." Naruto nodded weakly, then his eyes widened when he understood what Sasuke meant.

"You mean you want to suck-"

"Yeah, stupid." Sasuke told Naruto to switch their positions so he was leaning against the headboard. The younger had a small smile on his lips as he made himself comfortable on the pillows, and watched Sasuke with excited eyes.

The room was getting darker, and Naruto wanted to see every part of his love, so he turned on the lamp. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs slightly, and grabbed his cock in his hand. He stroked it to cover the throbbing member with the sticky substance. The beautiful male leaned up to kiss the other's chin, before he pressed his pink lips against the tan neck.

Doing _this_, Sasuke loved doing this, being the one making Naruto melt into the bed. Small pants escaped the younger's lips, blue eyes glazed with pure lust. Words couldn't explain how bad Naruto wanted to pin the raven haired to the bed and have his way with him. But he resisted, because his hottie of a boyfriend was about to give him head. Sasuke pumped his partner while sucking his neck, not pulling back till a dark hickey formed on the skin.

"Ah..." Naruto threw his head back and shut his eyes, now it was his time to grip the sheets till his knuckles turned white. Sasuke ran his thumb over the dripping slit, smearing the lube and mixing it with the dripping pre-cum. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto breathed as his lover kissed down his chest, nuzzling his stomach, before he stopped right over his proud erection.

"You're so hard, must be painful." Sasuke whispered, running a soft tongue over the lube coated head. Naruto held the back of his black hair with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder. The older teen licked down his shaft, then back up. He could taste the watermelon on his tongue, it was unexpectedly good. Sasuke swirled his tongue around his cock, his cat-like tongue lapping hungrily at the flesh.

"P-please... Sasuke," Naruto groaned, massaging his scalp in a way that had Sasuke purring lowly. He kissed the tip, licking away all the lube, before he looked up with half-lidded eyes.

"Please what?"

"Nhh... Suck me..."

Sasuke smirked, and decided to not tease his poor boyfriend as he parted his sore lips and wrapped them around the thick head. He made a mental note to try being more dominant next time, it was hot once in a while to see his seme like this. Naruto hissed in pleasure at the feeling of that warm, wet and tight heat. Sasuke held his thighs as sucked eagerly on the head, tongue playing with the oozing slit. Naruto's hand wandered from his hair to his neck, and down to his pale back. He petted his head when the uke took more of his cock in his mouth, slowly sending him to a state of complete ecstasy.

_It felt too good already_. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks, his tongue swirling around the shaft while he tried to take as much of him as he could. He massaged the part his mouth couldn't reach with his hand, and hummed when Naruto pressed his head further down. Vibrations went through his cock at the moans, adding to the pleasure that was only growing.

"Anh... Y-you're so good... Sasuke..." Naruto groaned, his cock twitched when Sasuke suddenly steadied himself with one hand, the other reached for his own neglected member and started stroking it fast. _That's it, I am done_. Naruto had never ever seen anything nearly as hot, as that; Sasuke touching _himself_ and giving him a blowjob at the same time.

"Fuck." Naruto didn't curse much, but that was something he didn't see everyday. Between his legs, Sasuke was bent on his knees, his pretty swollen lips stretched around his throbbing length, giving him one hell of a blowjob, all while playing with his own cock as well. "Sasuke, baby, turn around and let me prepare you," Naruto whispered, cheeks red with arousal.

The boy pulled his cock out of his mouth, gathering the lube that was left around and looked up.

"Let me finish you off first..." Sasuke whispered, but the blond only grabbed his chin and made him face him properly.

"I want to give you head too, you know... 69." Naruto explained, because he just couldn't take so much pleasure without giving Sasuke too. Besides, oral always felt really good before penetration.

"Hmpf... Fine." Sasuke brushed some dark hair strands behind his ear, and told Naruto to lie a little further down. He then got on top of him, facing the erect cock while straddling the boy's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the thin waist, and pressed his behind closer to his face, so he had a nice view of the flawless Uchiha butt.

"Your ass is so sexy." Naruto murmured, taking the pale globes in his hands. Sasuke just flipped his bangs off his eyes and started stroking his boyfriend with skilled slender fingers. The blond reached for the pink lube that was lying on the side of the bed, and squeezed a generous amount on his palm.

Naruto bit his bottom lip when he felt those heavenly lips back on his cock, sucking and licking eagerly. He spread his cheeks with one hand, rubbing his pink opening with a lubed finger. Sasuke was bobbing his head in a steady pace, moaning every now and then at the feeling of his boyfriend's finger. Naruto worked his long digit inside the tight entrance, lips busying themselves with nipping and sucking at his thighs.

"The view is so nice, I wish you could see this part of yourself, Sasuke." He grinned, adding another finger, moving them both in a scissoring motion. Sasuke pulled his cock out of his mouth, looking behind his shoulders with a slight glare.

"You're such a pervert."

"_Your_ pervert, babe. Now, spread your legs a bit more."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and did as he was told, moaning a bit at how good it felt. He started pushing his hips back against him a little, the digits in him were starting to feel really good. Naruto sucked on his balls, and caressed the side of his pale thigh as he eased another finger in him.

"A-ah... Naruto... ngh...!"

When Naruto thought he was stretched enough, he moved his hand to his cock, and started stroking it. A visible shiver went up Sasuke's spine, and his eyes widened slightly when Naruto smeared more cold lube on his hole. He felt his hands leave his member, instead they spread his butt cheeks further apart.

"I need to taste the lube too, Sasuke." Naruto teased, licking his lips hungrily.

"A-are you really going to lick me there...?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The blond then leaned forward and ran his tongue over the sensitive pucker, making the boy's cock twitch. Sasuke closed his eyes, suddenly forgetting Naruto's cock and his task as he felt that naughty tongue on his ass. His lover hummed as he licked over with a flat tongue, loving the watermelon and Sasuke's natural taste. He squeezed his ass gently and pushed his wet tongue through the ring of muscles, amazed by how clean Sasuke actually was. It felt a bit unusual to do this now, they usually only did 69 in the morning, just to get off after having a wet dream.

"Hmm... Ah!" Sasuke mewled, still holding Naruto's cock in his palm. Naruto thrust his wet muscle in and out gently, loving how sensitive his boyfriend was there. His sexy moans just revealed that. Sasuke was breathing unevenly as his boyfriend rimmed him, and he couldn't focus much on anything else.

"How does it feel?" Naruto whispered, trailing his tongue to lick one cheek teasingly, before he went back to the twitching entrance. The taste of watermelon dancing on his tongue.

"Good..." Sasuke breathed, and started to slowly pump his cock. Naruto pulled away for a moment to grab the lube, and handed it to Sasuke.

"Babe, prepare my cock again, you have to coat it generously and good."

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, I _have_ lubed up your cock before." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the lube, a bit annoyed as he poured the liquid on his hand.

Naruto chuckled lightly and gave his hole a couple more licks, wanting to draw out the pleasure before he would fuck his little Uchiha uke. Sasuke sighed as he stroked him, not leaving any part uncoated. He was about to get up, but yelped as Naruto held him down and gave his entrance more soft licks.

"Do you have an obsession with my ass or something? You keep playing with it and it's getting to the level of being way too perverted." Sasuke complained, remembering the sessions Naruto would only give attention to his ass.

"We are horny teenagers, what else are we supposed to do? Besides, if you could see just how inviting your ass looks in this angle, you would understand me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to get up again, but Naruto still held him to place a last kiss.

"Maybe I should take a pic-"

"Don't even as much as think about it!" Sasuke this time managed to get off him, and sat next to his lover on the bed. Naruto sat up as well, grinning sheepishly.

"I was just kidding." He said, then grabbed the fair-skinned boy's shoulders and made him lie on his back. "I am so horny and I _need_ to get inside you. I am going to fuck you so good till you can't walk properly the next days." Naruto growled, and smashed his lips with Sasuke's.

Sasuke whimpered against his lips, especially since he just remembered where those lips came from. The kiss tasted somewhat of watermelon and cum, their lips moving passionately against each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, who was slowly spreading his legs again, getting between them.

A thin string of saliva connected their bottom lips, only breaking when Naruto pulled back. He grabbed Sasuke's legs and placed his behind on his thighs, trying to get the best angle for penetration.

"Love, can you hold your knees like this?" Naruto pushed the back of his partner's knees against his chest, and Sasuke hesitantly held them, opening himself completely on Naruto. The sight of his rosy cheeks and watery eyes made the younger melt on his spot, remembering that he had to try take this slow. It was best to draw this out as long as possible, right?

"You're so pretty, Sasuke." He murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get inside me," Sasuke said impatiently, because he would seriously explode if they didn't start soon. Naruto nodded quickly and held the tip of his cock, positioning it in front of the pinkish hole.

"Ah... fuck!" Sasuke arched his back, moaning with every inch of his lover's cock that penetrated him. Droplets of sweat ran down the side of the blonde's neck, the tight wet heat squeezing his throbbing member deliciously. Sasuke closed his eyes in slight discomfort till Naruto was buried to the hilt.

The couple let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, and smiled to each other lovingly.

"You're so warm..." Naruto whispered, placing his palms on the pillow on either side of his beautiful lover's head. Sasuke panted weakly, and shakily circled pale arms around the broad shoulders.

Naruto let their chests touch and started moving gently at first. Both groaned at the feeling, pleasure washing through their bodies. It felt good to be so connected, so close, inside each other. Sasuke wrapped his legs around his waist, wanting to get Naruto as deep in him as possible. He was so big, so hot inside him, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Let me hold your hands, Love." Naruto murmured, taking their hands and entwining their fingers. Sasuke didn't tear his gaze from the sapphire orbs, those eyes being the most relaxing and beautiful thing he had ever seen. The younger started moving his hips slightly faster, but he would wait till his boyfriend told him to go deeper or harder.

"Ngh... Ah..." Sasuke parted his lips, breathing heavily as pleasure started to run through more parts of his body. It felt amazing already, with all the stimulation from foreplay and oral they had earlier, it was guaranteed that they won't last long. Thus, they had to speed up.

"H-harder..." Naruto covered Sasuke's lips with his own and rocked against him harder, angling his hips a bit differently. He wanted to find his lover's sweet spot, wishing to give him a mind-blowing orgasm. The feisty boy moaned against those dominating lips, his hands feeling sweaty from holding so tight.

Naruto pushed his tongue down Sasuke's throat, starting to thrust even deeper inside his ass. He pushed back so only the tip of his cock was inside, then used all force and slammed inside his trembling partner. It happened so fast, so rough and it was so _so_ intimate.

"Ahh... ah... Naruto!" Sasuke cried, breaking the heated kiss to arch his back as white dots covered his vision. Naruto knew from that reaction that he must have hit his prostate. "Naruto, ah... fuck me... harder!" Sasuke felt long pleasurable shudders and shocks explode in his body like firework. It was amazing.

The headboard made an ugly noise as it hit the wall, and the bed creaked with every powerful thrust. Sasuke kept crying out Naruto's name lewdly, forgetting that they were living in an apartment with their friends right behind the thin wall.

"Fuck yeah... Sasuke... oh..." _Heavenly_... It was the most accurate way to describe Naruto's state. The amazing tight walls of his boyfriend's ass squeezed him so deliciously, there was simply too much stimulation at once. Their fingers were laced lovingly on either side of Sasuke's face, none of them letting go no matter what.

"Ah... Naruto... ngh... Naruto!" The tip of the hard cock hit his prostate perfectly with every hard thrust, a coiling knot formed in the pit of both of their stomachs. Naruto pressed his forehead against his pale shoulder, groaning and gasping in his ear. Even though the thrusts Sasuke received were pretty rough and fast, he could still feel all the possessiveness, want, and most importantly: love. Those emotions were perfectly conveyed through their love-making.

Suddenly, Naruto's cellphone made small noise on the nightstand, which indicated that he had received a message. The couple slowed down for a moment, just looking at the object.

"Ignore... the damn thing." Sasuke whined, tightening his legs around the younger's waist. Naruto couldn't form coherent words, his whole system was drowning in the euphoric feeling of being one with Sasuke. He merely attached his lips to his neck and started to move his pelvis again. He actually couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Sasuke felt tears sting the corner of his eyes, his boyfriend was fucking him so good it was almost unbearable. Every time his nipples rubbed against his chest, or his cock rubbed against his stomach, wonderful shivers and jolts of ecstasy would wash through him, adding to the pleasure.

"Ha... aah... N-Naruto... I can't take it..." Sasuke's brown pleasure-filled eyes locked with Naruto's. He was being pounded into the mattress by his boyfriend, only pleasure and love could be felt. Their feelings were mutual, the lust and affection, it was there and it was overwhelming.

"I... ah... N-Naruto... I... l-l-love you... ngh..."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he groaned loudly before he suddenly came inside his partner. Sasuke moaned at the feeling, looking up at the blond with surprised eyes. He just... came inside him... just like that. Naruto was breathing unevenly, heart pounding wildly, while his damp bangs covered his sea blue eyes.

"Sorry... Damn..." He panted, untangling their hands to cup Sasuke's still shocked face. "It was the first time you said those words first... and you have no idea how sexy you sounded... I came right there and then." Naruto chuckled, a weak blush staining his cheeks. Sasuke blinked a few times, then shook his head amused.

This was _so_ Naruto.

"Y-you're really a pervert," the raven replied, blushing too. Naruto smiled sheepishly, then remembered that his lover didn't get to come. He pulled his softening cock out of Sasuke's ass, instead, wrapping his fingers around his erection.

"And... I love you too, Sasu-Koi. You're the oxygen that I breathe."

"That's got to be the stupidest and most cheesy line I have ever-ahh...!" Naruto locked his lips around a sensitive nipple and started rubbing his boyfriend's cock, wanting to finish him off. Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip when Naruto played with his hole as well, rubbing over it in time with his strokes.

"Mhh... S-so close..." Sasuke spread his legs further and threw his head back, fingers gripping the locks out of reflex as Naruto drew him closer to an orgasm. He tongued the tip of his pink nub, all while fondling his overstimulated cock and opening. Sasuke moaned loudly as he reached a climax, white sticky cum squirted out of the slit. "Naruto!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto tried to catch their breaths, their gazes locked. Their bodies were worn out, they were exhausted, yet so utterly satisfied. Sasuke hugged Naruto close to himself when his breath went back to normal.

"That was really good..." He whispered, and kissed the sore lips. Naruto laid his arms around his waist and hugged him back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After both boys' breath had evened and their heartbeats went back to normal, the couple just stayed in bed, too tired to do anything else. Naruto had tucked them in their thin blanket, making sure Sasuke felt comfortable. They were just talking and cuddling, since the night was still young.

"My lips are so sore..." Sasuke murmured, reaching out for the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. Naruto's hands were under his head, a grin formed on his lips. They had done lots of kissing, biting, sucking, licking... It was no wonder they were all sore and red. Sasuke grabbed a peach colored lip-gloss and put some on his lips, his brows furrowed.

"Woah, it's sparkling." Naruto leaned closer to look at the gloss on his lips. Sasuke angrily put the small tube on the nightstand and sent him a glare.

"I ran out of lip balm," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. Naruto hummed, getting even closer, a dreamy expression filling his features.

"Damn... Now is just wanna kiss you more."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him, a way of telling him to just forget it. He could still feel Naruto's cum inside him, some of it was smeared on his thighs, and he could feel it every time he moved._ How uncomfortable, I need a bath..._

"Besides, didn't you get a message earlier?"

Naruto snapped out of his dreamy state, and grabbed his phone. Now that he mentioned it, he did indeed receive a message while they were at it. Sasuke merely watched with slightly tired eyes as Naruto opened the message, the light from the screen illuminating more of his face than the bedside lamp.

"I see you're having fun, but don't over-do it, Naruto. I need Sasuke to be able to walk when we get the motorbike license tomorrow." Naruto read out loud, biting his tongue to hold back a laugh. Sasuke's face turned bet red, embarrassment filling his chest.

"It's from Neji." Naruto coughed into his fist, trying hard not to laugh at his proud boyfriend's humiliated expression. Sasuke pressed his lips tight together, trying to hide how mortified he felt with anger.

"I am s-so not talking to you anymore, idiot." He said, and coldly turned his back to Naruto. This was far from the first time Neji and Gaara heard them, but it was terribly embarrassing every time. He would always promise himself to not be so loud when they did it, but he failed every time. Thank God they were friends with them, or else they would probably have been kicked out a long time ago.

Naruto chuckled and hugged his lover from behind, pressing his naked back to his chest. Sasuke tried to wriggle free, but his stubborn lover just held him tightly and kissed his neck.

"Don't be shy, Sasuke-"

"Shut up, I hate you." He mumbled against the pillow, and it came out slightly muffled.

"I love you too." Naruto murmured in his ear, before he left a bunch of butterfly kisses all over his back.

Sasuke clutched the pillow, trying to forget the embarrassment and tried to focus on his lover. He turned in his embrace, and closed his eyes.

"I am tired, let's sleep."

"As you wish." Naruto smiled, and caressed his hair softly. While Sasuke had his eyes closed, the blond kept staring at him, at the beauty that was Uchiha Sasuke. He did consider himself the luckiest boy in the world, because he had a lover who brought him so much happiness.

It was a scary thing. So much happiness.

When Naruto's lids grew heavier, he closed his eyes and cuddled Sasuke. The elder opened his eyes slightly just as the younger closed them. Sasuke smiled as he gazed at him for a while, stroking his cheek lightly. Naruto really was the dearest person to him, no one could ever take his place.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it. The next one-shot is going to be with a more dominant Sasuke, also is another request! Though, Sasuke is still going to be uke, since it is so rare to see that. But, a dominant SasUKE is so hot, it is going to be fun to write.

Alright, thanks for reading, we will hopefully see each other in my next story!

-YaoiKitty


End file.
